


(the way you) move me [podfic]

by so1thought



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Character Study, Episode 10 spoilers, M/M, Non-Chronological, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so1thought/pseuds/so1thought
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri and dancing: a love story in five movements.





	(the way you) move me [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(the way you) move me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806570) by [Iambic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iambic/pseuds/Iambic). 



Length: 00:10:48

Size: 14.8MB

Dropbox: [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rt4emi0dbplqed7/YoI%20-%20%28the%20way%20you%29%20move%20me.mp3?dl=0)

 

Thanks to the Iambic for blanket permission! 

**Author's Note:**

> This was quite interesting to record compared to previous podfics - what works on the screen suddenly becomes stumbling blocks for the tongue.  
> Do leave constructive feedback if you can spare the time!


End file.
